Her Saving Grace
by Raynestorm16
Summary: One night. One boy. One more chance to live.
1. Beginning of A Whole New Life

Saving Grace  
Rating: M. It'll become more abvious later.  
Summary: One Night. One boy. One more chance to live.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Except on special occasions when Draco and I get together.

I'm a normal seventeen-year-old girl, who's not so normal. I turned seventeen exactly two minutes ago. It doesn't feel like it though. I don't exactly know how to say this but I guess I'm just gonna come out and say it. I was raped a month and a half ago and I'm pregnant. I was always the person who said, "That couldn't happen to me", but I was wrong. It did happen to me. And I don't know who it was. How could this happen to the girl with the best grades in the school, the best friends anyone could ever ask for, and the girl who was so paranoid that she never went anywhere alone? How could this happen to me? If you're reading this then I guess you found me.

To Harry and Ron. I love you guys. More than you'll ever know. You are what got me through these last seven years of my life. Before you guys it was cigarettes, alcohol, and music. I know that I wouldn't have made it this far without you guys. I'll never forget everything we've done together. All the sneaking out and telling teachers off. You guys are the laughter in my life. My everything. I love you both.

To Ginny. My sister from another mister. God knew both he and our moms couldn't handle us as sisters so he made us best friends. I love you baby girl. I'm gonna miss you like crazy. I know you're gonna blame yourself and say you should have gone with me tonight, but you know this is how it's supposed to end. You were my first girlfriend. My first "female experience" as the say. Don't get me wrong I loved every minute of it. I wouldn't have picked anyone but you to share that with. I love you baby girl.

To everyone else. I'll miss you all. Please don't blame yourselves. This was my choice. All mine. Nothing you guys did could have stopped me. It'll be okay after I'm gone. I know it will hurt for a while and you'll say that you should have seen it but you couldn't have. I barely saw it coming. It'll get better. I promise.

To my baby. I'm so sorry I couldn't give you the type of life you deserve. I wanted you to grow up with a mommy and daddy who could get you everything you wanted and had all the time in the world to spend with you. I wanted your life to be perfect. I didn't want you be brought up like I was. I'm sorry. I love you already.

Last but not least, Draco Malfoy. I fucking love you. I always have and I always will. I love your smirk. The way you'd look at me with that little hint of evil in your eye always made my heart flutter a little bit. You thought you were so cool. You knew you were cool. I love the way you held me that night. I felt wanted. As I drifted off to sleep I thought, "This is too good to be true." But it wasn't. You were there when I woke up. Holding me just as tight as you were when we fell asleep. I know that this night didn't mean anything to you, but it meant everything to me. I love you and I wouldn't change that for anything in the world..

I know you all are going to blame yourselves. But don't. It wasn't your fault. I just couldn't stay any longer. I'm sorry.

I love you all.

'Moine.

* * *

Hermoine put down the pen, folded the paper and put both on the table. She had tried to talk herself out of this but she couldn't. She couldn't lose the feeling of being dirty. Inside and out. As weird as it was, she felt like that baby inside of her was meant to be there. She didn't hate it like most girls that this happened to did. She could barely see through the tears that were forming in her eyes.

_**Stop crying you dirty little whore. No one's going to care when you're gone. They'll be happy. No more, Miss, I Make Everyone Around Me Feel As Bad As I Do.**_

"Stop it! They'll miss me. I know they will. They're my best friends." She sobbed.

_**You keep telling yourself that they'll miss you and that they love you. And don't tell me to stop. You know what I can't. I'm you. Only you can make it stop. Pick up the gun and end it. You know that's the only way to make me stop. No one's going to miss you. Where have they been all day? Not with you. They don't care. They don't want you around. They hate you.**_

"Shut up! Fuck! Why do you do this to me? I fucking hate you!" She picked up the gun and put it to her head. "Are you fucking happy now?" She cried.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she closed her eyes and pressed down on the trigger.

"Hermoine!" Her eyes snapped open and saw the one person that she _didn't_ want to find her. Her fingers went numb and the gun toppled to the floor.

"Ma-" was all she got out before everything went black.

* * *

Draco crossed the room for what felt like the millionth time. He'd felt like an ass when he read her note. He didn't mean to act like that night hadn't meant anything to him. Because the truth was, that it had meant everything to him. When he was with her that night, they climaxed together and she had said she loved him. He barely heard it and he wouldn't have if his mouth hadn't been on her neck. It was barely above a whisper but his ear was right next to her mouth and he heard it loud and clear. He felt her body tense up and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. As they both came he heard it. _I love you. _She had said it with so much passion that he knew that she meant it. He rode his orgasm out and when they were both spent he pulled out and rolled over off of her. She had asked him if she could stay since she didn't want to get caught out of bed that late. Of course he had said yes. He was going to ask her to anyways. That night had meant everything to him. That was the night he went against everything he had ever been taught and he fell in love with her.

"God. What did I do? She's pregnant?" The first thing that Draco thought when he'd read that she was pregnant was what almost every guy thinks. _Is it mine?_ _What if it is? _He went and sat on the bed and watched her sleep. _She's gorgeous._ He finally tore his eyes from her to go to sleep. He kissed her forehead and went to lay on the couch by the fireplace. Even though it was _his_ bed that she was in, he figured she'd freak out if she woke up and found him spooning with her in his bed. Draco knew that he spooned and he found it rather funny. So he decided to sleep on the couch and not put her through anything more until she had time to recover.

He looked at the glowing amber lights on the alarm clock. Quarter to two. Tomorrow was Saturday so they could talk all day if she wanted to. He took one last look at her and closed his eyes.

'_We'll make it through this.' _He thought as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Her first thought on waking up was just that.

"I woke up."

Her second thought,

"Oh shit."

She looked over to the couch and saw none other than Draco Malfoy. He was on the couch and she was in his bed. Again. She fell back into the pillows, which smelled damn good, and sighed. This was going to be a long day.

She woke up to see Draco sitting on the window seat staring out at the rain. She slowly sat up and tried to keep her mind on getting out.

_But he looks so damn fine in just his boxers. Bet he'd look better with them off. God, I have to stop. I need to get out._

"Good morning." She jumped at his voice.

"Damn." She mumbled.

"What?" He got up and walked over. He climbed onto the bed and sat at her feet.

"Uh-nothing." She glared at him.

"Want to talk about it?" He was looking out the window again. His eyes had the slightest red tint to them. Like he had been crying.

"Why? So you can go tell the whole school that the golden boy's best friend, the perfect role model to all the nerds, and the number one student had a breakdown. No. That she was going to kill herself. That she was raped and now she's pregnant? That she _chose_ to put that gun to her head and tried to pull the trigger? That she's always wanted kids and now she's got her fucking wish? No, Malfoy. I don't think. I want to tell. _You._"

"I won't."

"Excuse me?"

"I won't do that. I wouldn't ever hurt you."

_But you have._

"I know that I've hurt you before but I can't do it anymore. I know you probably won't ever trust me, but I promise you I won't tell anyone." He looked straight at her when she said it.

"I'm sorry Malfoy. I don't know. I know it's gonna sound stupid and like I'm a freak, but I have this voice in my head." She looked away from him.

He looked at her again. She _really_ _was _beautiful. She was in one of Draco's beaters and a pair of his boxers. It was raining when he found her standing on the ledge of the astronomy tower. He brought her back and called a house elf to change her into a beater and pair of his boxers. Her dark brown, now straight, hair was sprawled out on the pillow she was using. She squeezed her eyes shut and a tear rolled out and towards her ear. Draco reached over and wiped it away."It doesn't sound dumb." Hermoine had started to cry even harder. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"You…you're the only one that's ever actually listened when I needed to let everything out. It feels like you're the only one who cares. I…" she broke off.

Draco pulled her to his chest and held her there. "I know. I know you do." And he did know. He knew that she was going to say that she loved him. He couldn't say it back. Not yet at least. He knew he would be able to in time, but he had to come accept it within himself before he could say it and mean it with his whole heart.

She pulled herself away. "I'm sorry, Malfoy. I know that you don't want some filthy little mudblood crying on your shoulder."

"Don't apologize. And _don't_ call yourself that. You can call me Draco too. It's okay. Can I ask you something?" She nodded. "Is it mine? The baby?"

"I don't know Draco. I don't fucking know. I can't do this. I can't take care of a baby by myself. What are people gonna think?" She buried her face in her hands.

"Hey, I'm gonna be here for you. Hermoine, I don't care of it's mine or not but I wanna be here for him or her. And for you." He rubbed her back.

She looked up at him "Ma…Draco. I…I don't know. What would people think?"

He threw his hands up in the air. "Hermoine! You gotta quit worrying about what other people think or say about you. Everyone is gonna say the shit they wanna say. We can't stop them. I don't care what people say. I. Want. You. I want every little piece of you. All the good and bad. Everything 'Moine. I want all of you. And I want this baby. I want him or her to call me Daddy. I want to be there when they're born. I want to be there when they're growing up. Every minute of everyday. I want to be with you. You're the one that has made me see life so differently. You're the one that said 'I love you' and meant it. That's what I've waited for. You've made my see myself differently. I don't know 'Moine. You just make me so happy." He turned red and looked away.

"Draco," she looked up at him. "I love you."

"I know 'Moine." They sat in silence. Neither of them talking but both know that the exact same thing was on both their minds.

"Draco, are you mad at me?" She asked.

"No. I'm just thinking. I really do want to be here for you and the baby. I think…I think I'm falling for you." He looked back to her.

"I don't mind. About all of what you said." She crawled over and snuggled into his chest. When she laid her head on his chest, Draco felt like he had the world in his arms. He held her close to him and she knew this was it. This is what she'd been waiting for.

* * *

Chapter one done. Tell me what you think.


	2. Please Tell Me It's Not True

Disclaimer: Don't own. Except on special occasions when Draco and I get together.

Chapter 2- Please tell me it's not true.

_She squirmed and under his bodyweight. She tried to crawl out from under him, but both her hands and feet were being held down. She pulled her knees up and tried to knee him between his legs but she couldn't get it high enough. _

"_Hold her down." That voice. She knew that voice. Who was it though?_

"_Get the fuck o-" He slammed his lips onto hers to shut her up. She felt his hand slide down to the button on her pants and undo it. When he started on the zipper, she bit down on his tongue. When he pulled away, she screamed at the top of her lungs. Praying for someone to help her. Wishing to god that she could break through the silence barrier he had put around the room. But no one came._

"_Bitch!" She yelled as his fist connected with the side of her face. The blindfold slipped up just a fraction of an inch and she saw him. She saw his face._

* * *

She sat up and crawled out of Draco's arms. "Oh my god, no. Please. No. Please don't."

Draco jumped up and looked at her. She looked as if she was still sleeping. Draco grabbed her by the shoulders. "Hermoine. Hermoine, what's wrong?"

"Oh god no. Oh my g-" She jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom. Draco was in the bathroom less than two seconds after she was. He pulled her hair back as she let go. She sat there crying and throwing up with Draco rubbing her back whispering that everything would be okay. She turned and grabbed the towel that was hanging and wiped her mouth. She pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Babe, what happened?" He grabbed her hand.

"I saw him Draco. I know who did it. Draco. He raped me."

"Who was it 'Moine? Tell me who it was."

She shook her head. "I can't, Draco. I can't."

"Yes you can. Tell me. Please." He sounded close to tears.

"Draco. It was…" she broke off. "It was Harry. Draco, it was Harry." She turned into his chest.

"Oh god baby. I'm so sorry." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close. She buried her head into the crook of his neck and cried even harder. Before she knew it, she had almost fallen asleep in Draco's arms. She didn't want to ask, but she swore she felt his tears falling onto her bare shoulder.

* * *

Hermoine woke up cold, alone, in Draco's bed, and wondering why. Then she remembered. She remembered her dream and waking up thinking that Draco was Harry. She remembered running to the bathroom and throwing up. She remembered that Draco was right there with her. She remembered telling Draco that it was Harry. She remembered falling asleep in his arms and his tears on her shoulder.

"Oh god." All of a sudden she realized why she was alone. "Shit." She threw off the covers, jumped out of his bed and put her bra on as she was running out the door. She knew exactly where Draco was and she hoped to god that he wasn't already there.

* * *

Draco knew exactly what he was going to do. Or what he planned on doing. He was going to go in there and ask if he could talk to Harry alone. He'd ask him if he did it. He'd ask him if he raped his best friend. No matter what he said, Draco would walk calmly out of there. He wouldn't fight him. He wouldn't put his hands on Harry.

If only. He knew that he wouldn't be able to do that. He stopped and leaned against the wall. He buried his face in his hands. He knew that if he went in that common room that he would end up killing the Golden Boy. There were a million thoughts running through his head, but none of them registered. He was so wrapped in his thoughts and trying to calm down that he didn't see Hermoine come up to him.

"Hey." She whispered.

He jumped and looked up at her. "Hey. You scared me."

"Whatcha doing Drac?" He looked away. "Draco."

"You already know. Let me go 'Moine. Lemme do it." He looked up at her.

"No." She turned around and walked into the Gryffindor common room. That look in her eyes scared the hell out of him. He'd seen it only once. And the outcome had not been good.

* * *

When she walked into the room everyone looked at her. Ignoring them, she looked around and spotted Harry, Ron, and Ginny by the fireplace. She walked over as Harry stood up.

"Oh hey 'Moine. What are you wearing and where have you be-" She slapped him square across the face.

"You shut the fuck up."

What," Harry rubbed his cheek. "The fuck you bitch?"

"Wow that brings back memories now doesn't it?" Harry stood up and raised his hand to her. Draco stepped up behind her and Harry put his hand down. Hermoine turned and faced him.

"I can do this Draco." She whispered.

"I know. Be careful." He rubbed her back.

"I will. But if he tries anything-"

"I'll be right here." He kissed her.

She turned back to Harry. "You. You are going to sit right there and not say a goddamn word. Got it?" He nodded. "Don't you dare play fucking stupid with me. I swear to god Harry I will rip your fucking throat out. So sit down and don't say a fucking word." She shoved him onto the couch. "Everyone out!"

"You can't make us leave!" A first year yelled at her.

She turned on him. "Do you want to fucking bet little kid. You have until three to get the hell out or I will make you. One-"

"I'd go if I were you." Draco smirked at all the kids.

"Two." She raised her wand and mass chaos broke out. There were people scrambling for the door. Shoving each other to be out fast enough to not get seriously hurt by a very pissed off Hermoine Granger. Once everyone was gone she turned back to the three people on the couch and focusing on Harry.

"Seven fucking years Harry. You do this, after all I've done for you for the past seven fucking years. All that I've given up for you. You just throw it all away for one night of feeling like you're in control. Just because you can't control your life, you try to control me. Do you see this?" She shoved her wrists in his face. "I did this to myself that night. You killed me. Do you know that? What you did killed me. I can't look at any man the way I did before this happened. I loved you. I fucking _trusted_ you. I hate everything about you. You completely ripped my whole fucking world apart that night. Tore it to shreds. What do you think gave you the fucking right to do that to me? You told me that you'd never hurt me. You knew that I fucking loved you too. And you used that against me. When I told you to stop, when I _screamed_ for you to stop, you didn't. I begged and begged for someone, anyone, to come and save me. But no one came. You took every single fucking ounce of my life and crushed it under your bodyweight. You knew that I wanted to stay a virgin until I was married. You fucking knew that. You forced yourself onto me, and it didn't even phase you when I was screaming and crying for you to stop. I put all my trust in you and you threw it away like it was nothing. I hate being a fucking statistic. Now I'm two. A rape victim and a teenage mother. Yeah I'm pregnant. I want kids, but not like this. I don't care though. We're gonna love this baby. I hope you don't ever expect to see him or her. Because you won't. I'm so fucking scared to do this. But I know that I can. I have people that will help me through this," She looked at Draco. "And help raise this baby." Draco grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Did it make you feel good Harry? When you climbed on top of me and raped me? Do you think that it made you more of a man? Cooler than you think you are? Did it make you feel stronger? You took advantage of a _girl,_ Harry. You aren't shit. I fucking hate you so much. I knew that it was possible to love someone so much, but I never knew that I could absolutely hate someone so much." She stopped and caught her breath.

"Is…is it mine?" Hermoine barely heard Harry whisper the question.

"I don't know, Harry. But if it is, you're not going to see him or her."

"I'm sorry 'Moine." He looked up at her.

"It's not gonna cut it Harry. I don't ever want to see your faces again." She pointed to Ron and Ginny. "You two too. I know you held me down. It's over." With that she turned around and calmly walked out of the room.

Draco followed her to the hallway where she turned into him and cried. He held her and told her that it would be okay and that he'd be there from now on. She clung to him like he was the only thing keeping her alive.

He lifted her chin up to look at him. "You did amazing babe. I'm so proud of you." He kissed her forehead.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Draco."

When he picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his hips and laid her head on his shoulder. He carried her all the way back to his room and laid her on his bed. She had fallen asleep almost instantly after he picked her up. He pulled the covers up to her chin and stripped off his shirt and pants. He grabbed his journal and pen then went and sat in the window seat. With an open journal and his pen, he wrote down everything that was going through his head.

* * *

Chapter two done. Tell me what you think. More reviews more chapters.


	3. Unexpected Surprises and Falling in Love

Disclaimer: Don't own. Except on special occasions when Draco and I get together.

Unexpected Surprises and Falling in Love

Hermione woke up extremely late Monday morning. It was going on ten thirty and she had already missed her morning classes. She jumped out of bed and started to get ready. She walked over to the bed and tapped Draco's shoulder.

"Drac. Wake up" He didn't move. "Draco. Wake up. We're late." She pushed his shoulder.

"No. More Sleep." Hermione shook his shoulders.

"Baby, get up. It's ten thirty. We're late." Draco grabbed her wrists and pulled her over him onto the bed. He crawled on top of her and kissed her. "Mmmm. I love you Draco." She kissed him back. "But we have to go."

"No. We're skipping today. We have to go see Madame Pomfrey anyways. Gotta get you and that little miracle inside of you taken care of." He rolled off of her and fell onto the bed. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Shower?"

They both crawled off their bed and went to their dressers. Hermione had moved all of her stuff into Draco's room yesterday. After they had told Dumbledore everything that had happened, he had approved it as had Snape and McGonagall. They didn't tell them that Harry raped her. She didn't want him locked up before he got rid of Voldemort. She knew it was selfish to use him to feel safe, but she didn't want to raise this baby in a world where everyone was terrified of Voldemort. All she said was that she was raped and now she's pregnant. There were two possible fathers but she didn't know which one it was. She wasn't the type to name names, so she didn't.

They had gone to Hogsmeade for dinner, with permission, after they had told what happened to Hermione. While they were sitting at the table waiting for their food, he grabbed her hand and asked her to be his girlfriend. For some reason he felt drawn to Hermione. It was like he was supposed to be with her. Consequences be damned, he wanted to be with her. To help her with this baby. It was something new for him. Caring about someone as much as he realized he cared about her. He realized that this girl that he had known for seven years, was a girl that he didn't know at all. She pulled out fresh clothes and turned around. Draco was standing there against the door frame with his clothes in his hands. His arms were crossed and he was looking at the floor, his hair falling in his eyes. _He's gorgeous._ She thought. She walked over to him.

"You okay?" He looked up.

"Yeah. Just thinking. Ready?" He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bathroom. He closed the door and smirked at her.

* * *

"Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy. Please come with me." They had been sitting in the infirmary for the last half and hour. They got up and walked with her to a little room on the other side of her office. She stopped.

"Mr. Malfoy stay here. Miss Granger, please follow me." She pointed to a seat and motioned for Draco to sit in it.

"But Madame, Draco's got to come with me." She told Madame Pomfrey.

"Miss Granger, he will be able to come in but I have to talk to you first."

"Okay." Hermione looked at Draco and smiled.

Both women went into the office. Madame Pomfrey motioned for Hermione to sit down and then sat across from her.

"Hermione, do you know who raped you?" She looked at Hermione.

She nodded her head. "I know but I won't tell you."

"I figured you say that. Was it Mr. Malfoy?"

"Oh my god. No. Of course not." She looked out the window at Draco. He looked so damn nervous. She laughed a little.

Madame Pomfrey smiled. "You love him don't you?" Hermione looked at her and smiled. She looked back to Draco.

"Yeah. I really do."

"Okay lets grab him and go check on you and that baby." She smiled and stood up. Hermione followed her out of the room. She grabbed Draco's hand. They followed her into a room with a little table and a bunch of machines. Hermione laid down on the table when Madame Pomfrey motioned for her to. Draco sat in the chair next to the table and grabbed her hand.

"I need you to undo your pants and pull them down a little bit." Hermione turned red and did as she was told. Madame Pomfrey squeezed same cold jelly on her abdomen. She shivered.

"It's cold." She laughed. She looked over at Draco who was biting his fingernail. "Hey. Calm down. It's okay." He smiled and kissed her hand.

Madame Pomfrey turned the screen towards her and squinted her eyes. "Hm."

"Is everything okay?" Draco asked worriedly.

"Um. Yes. It's twice as good. Miss Granger?"

"Yes?" Hermione was scared now. What was wrong with her baby?

"You're not having a baby. You're having two." She smiled at her.

"Wha…twins? Oh my god. Draco we're having twins!" She started to cry. Draco wiped away her tears and kissed her. She handed Hermione a towel and told her to wipe the jelly off of her stomach. After she had wiped it off and buttoned her pants she looked at Madame Pomfrey. "Madame Pomfrey? Can you tell me who the father is?"

"Well, It's against the law until the baby is born and I'm not supposed to, but as long as you tell no one that I told you, I think I can."

Hermione grinned. "Yes. We can."

"Draco. I hope you're ready to be a father." She looked at him. Hermione looked at Draco who was looking at Madame Pomfrey in shock.

"M…me? They're mine? 'Mione! Did you hear that? We're gonna be parents. "He picked her up off the table and spun her around. She laughed and kissed him.

"God, I love you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I…I love you too." She looked up at him. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you. I love you Hermione Granger. You and our twins."

"What? Draco. Oh my god." She smiled and kissed him like it was the last time she'd ever kiss him. "Is that all?" Hermione looked at Madame Pomfrey.

"For now. Came back and see me next month." Hermione took Draco's hand and walked out of the room. The walked in silence back to their dorm. They walked slow and let all the news they had just learned set in. They were gonna be parents. Hermione had waited her whole life for this moment. Draco on the other hand was freaking out. He didn't know if he was ready to be a parent. But damn it, he loved this girl and he'd love those babies past the universe and back a million times. They walked into their dorm and sat on the bed. Hermione crawled into his lap and closed her eyes.

"Drac. It'll be okay. We can do this." She reassured him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I know. Do you have any girl names in mind?" She sat up and looked at him.

"Uh. Yeah. You?"

"Yeah."

"So? What are they?"

" I like Sara. With no H."

"That's pretty. I've always wanted to name my first daughter Alyxzandria Garnet. I just think it's pretty." She turned away and blushed.

"That's an amazing name. Hey, how about Sara Alyxzandria Garnet Malfoy?"

"That's gorgeous. But you gotta yell it. To make sure it sounds good. Lord knows we're gonna be yelling it a lot when she's older. I mean look who her parents are." She laughed.

"SARA ALYXZANDRIA GARNET MALFOY!" Draco yelled. They both laughed. "I guess we have a name. Now we need another girl and two boys. Just incase we have two girls or two boys."

"Uh, Jordan, Morgan?" HerMione said.

"Morgan Jordan Malfoy?" Draco asked her. "That sounds good. You yell this time."

"MORGAN JORDAN MAL-" she stopped and looked at Draco. "Wait, when did we decide they'll have your last name?"

"Idk." She glared at him. "Sorry. I don't know. Do you not want it to be?"

"Well of course I do. Since you are their father. I was only kidding babe." She kissed him on the cheek. " MORGAN JORDAN MALFOY! Perfect."

"Boys, boys." Draco said tapping his chin. "I was thinking something like Edward." Hermione made a face. "What? It's a perfectly fine name."

"Yeah, for a pale guys with scissors as hands. I don't want him to be made fun of babe." She told him.

"I was kidding babe. How about Adrian for a middle name and Ch-?"

"Christopher for a first?" Hermione finished his sentence.

"Christopher Adrian Malfoy? Adrian Christopher Malfoy?" Draco worked out the names in his head.

"I like the second one." Hermione said.

"Me too. It sounds better. Another boy. Hmm."

After another half and hour, and yelling each to make sure it fit, they had the four names. Sara Alyxzandria Garnet Malfoy and Morgan Jordan Malfoy for the girls. Adrian Christopher Malfoy and Alyxzandre Ryan Malfoy for the boys. Draco fell back into the pillows and pulled Hermione with him.

"Let's play a game." Draco said and turned his head to look at her.

"What game?"

"Twenty questions?" He asked.

"Okay. You first." She rolled onto her side and looked at him.

"Okay. Why did you fall in love with me?" He wanted to know the answer but he was afraid of it too. She jumped up off the bed and ran to her dresser. When she came back she was holding a little piece of paper with writing on it. She stayed standing by the bed.

"Okay. Third year when we had that insane project to do for Trelawney. We were in the library until like three in the morning. You didn't see me but I saw you. You had fallen asleep and you were kind of snoring." She laughed. "I sat down at the table across from you and wrote this. Don't laugh."

"I won't."

"Look at him; he's so perfect, lying there in his sleep. His face is soft and he looks so kind and gentle. I love him and God help me for it. I don't want to but I can't stop myself. Every now and then I catch glimpses of a tender man, and he is so magnetic. Draco, even at his worst, is magnetic. Hell, this is torture. It's hopeless; he'll never love me back. He'll never deem me worthy of his respect, let alone his affection and love. This feeling will never be returned. Sometimes I look at him and I want to touch him. I want to tell him so badly, but I'm scared to death. I can't think of anything more terrifying. He'll laugh, throw it in my face, and ridicule me because a mudblood dared to love him. I think maybe I'd rather walk into the Great Hall naked than face that. Shit, girls are throwing them selves at him all the time. The only thing that makes me different is my parents. It's hopeless. My love is hopeless. Draco has so much potential, he could be so great. There is something different about him; he's not as hateful as everyone thinks. He could be every dream come true. I know he is kind even though he doesn't show it, he could be loving. He's already as hot as they come. I wish he was...what the hell am I wishing for. He can't ever be mine, he won't ever be mine. If only…those strong arms of his would feel so oh my god. I just want him to hold me. Just once. Only one time. I know he's worth it and I can't help feeling this way. Sometimes I dream about what it would be like to hold his hand and kiss him. I wonder what it would like to go out with him. He prolly only has girls that he fucks, not girlfriends. I wish that I could be that exception. I want to be the one that everyone knows as Draco's girlfriend. Hell, even the chick that Draco's dating. Anything. I want to mean the world to him. Be his everything, because he's already mine. And even though I remind myself that we'll never be together, I won't let myself fall for anyone else. I'm falling even harder for him and seeing him like this doesn't help with anything. God. Why does he have to make it so difficult to quit him. I don't know. I just hope that one day he'll wake up and love me too. I just hope that that day doesn't come too late. I can't wait for him forever. It's already hard waiting for this long. Let drink to get drunk and tell each other everything. For a drunken mind speaks a sober heart. Then we can go on pretending like nothing did happen, because the truth is, I've fallen so hard, and I don't think that I could handle the thought of rejection. So let's just go on, blaming the shots of vodka on our drunken minds and live tonight like it was our last. I wish you would open up your big blue eyes and look the fuck around. Maybe you'll notice that she's crazy about you." She finished and bit her bottom lip.

"Wow. You've had that since third year?" She nodded. "Come over here." She crawled onto the bed and into his lap.

"I'm sorry I waited so long. I'm sorry I kept you waiting. I don't deserve your love. And I'm pretty sure I won't ever, but I treasure it. I love you for you. I don't know what love is supposed to feel like, but if this is what it is then I'm in love. I can't go more than ten minutes without hearing your voice. I hate to spend any time away from you. You make me laugh when I feel like I'm never going to smile again. I get butterflies in my stomach every time you look at me. I'm sorry that it took me this long to realize that I want you. Not just a few parts. I want all of you. I'll take the good with the bad. The happy with the sad. I want you and these babies and I'm going to love all three of you like you deserve to be loved. I love you. More than anything in the entire world. It took me forever. I know. I wish that you would have held me down and forced it out of me. I'm sorry that Potter and his friends did what they did to you. But I love you. And I'm never letting you go."

"You know that holding you down and forcing it out of you doesn't sound half bad. If you know what I mean." She smirked.

"Well. Can we?" Draco asked.

"I don't think it will hurt anything." She leaned over and kissed him. He pulled away and looked at her.

"Wow. Hermione Granger, bookworm extraordinaire making the first move?" He smirked.

"Shut up and kiss me you jerk." She pulled him down on top of her.

"I love you." He whispered and captured her lips with his.

Chapter Three done. Reviews? Good? Bad? Tell me what you think. I'll explain later why draco fell in love with her so quickly. Actually why he realized he loved her so quickly. Cuz he's always loved her. Duh. So yeah, REVIEW! please.


	4. Update!

Hey guys.

I know it's been forever since I've updated, but on 12/23/08 my house burnt down.

It's been hectic since then. I finished my first year of college.

For the last year, I couldn't bring myself to even think about writing. I went through a horrible break up. First love, first kiss, all that stuff. It was hard on me and I had a complete breakdown. Buttttt.

I'm back and I'm writing.

I don't know what happened to the rest of this story I had all written out. I hope it didn't get lost in all the chaos of everything.

Pleasepleaseplease don't hate me guys.

I promise you all, I WILL update soon.

I love each and every one of you that take time to read my stuff. It makes me happy.

:)

Love always,

Rayne.


End file.
